fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Żyj i pozwól żyć/Diretio
Diretio - trzeci odcinek z serii "Żyj i pozwól żyć". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Hermiona Ulaniuk *Sophie Adventure *Loren Rarity *Tayler Stevenson (tylko wspomniany) Opis Izabela wciąż czuje się zagrożona. Swój gniew błędnie przenosi na Sophie, podczas gdy Hermiona doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę ze wszystkiego. Fineasz i Ferb budują portal, który przenosi opozycję przeciwko matematyce do obcej, ogarniętej wojną planety. Jak poradzą z tym sobie mat-świry? Fabuła Tramwaj był pusty. Jedynie kilka miejsc siedzących zostało zajętych. Mimo to, większość pasażerów stała w zewnętrznej części pojazdu, chociaż dokuczała im tam ciasnota. Owy transport wyglądał nieco inaczej, niż ten, który znamy. Owszem, poruszał się na torach, jednak w przeciwieństwie do tych klasycznych, ten był cały biały. Miał też specjalny przedział, który bardziej przypominał balkon. Usytuowany był on na samym końcu i to właśnie tam stać musieli przedstawiciele zielonej nacji. Była to planeta położona z dala od Układu Słonecznego. Nie była też częścią naszej galaktyki. Należała do Andromedy. Jedną z podróżnych była Loren. Mieszkanka tego miejsca. W środku tramwaju siedziały osoby, których kolor skóry wyglądał jak ten, który my nazywamy białą. W tych stronach jednak byli nazywana kremową. Czemu? Bo tak. Nikt nie wiedział, ale nikt się też nad tym nie zastanawiał. Naród dziewczyny odznaczał się zieloną barwą. Dlatego też nazywani byli Zieloni. I to właśnie przez to nie mogli wejść do środka. Uznawani byli za urodzonych niewolników, więc nie pozwalano im na to, co dla wielu było naturalne. Tramwaj zatrzymał się na jednym z przystanków. Dziewczyna pośpiesznie wyskoczyła z pojazdu, dziękując w duchu bogom za to, że nikt spośród stojących nie wysiadał razem z nią. W przeciwnym razie, ciężko byłoby się przedostać. Szła pewnie, nie oglądając się za siebie. Ubiorem nie wyróżniała się od swoich pobratymców. Byle jaka, brązowa koszulka, której kolor nie był już tak wyraźny, jak kiedyś. Do tego bojówki o tej samej barwie i wojskowe glany. Jej zielone włosy sięgały ramion. Odnosiła wrażenie, że wszyscy słyszą, jak mocno wali jej serce. Od dłuższego czasu strach towarzyszył jej praktycznie codziennie, co przeszkadzało jej w normalnym funkcjonowaniu. Budzenie się w środku nocy bez większego powodu, czy problemy z trawieniem dokuczały jej często. Potrafiła jednak odłożyć swoje problemy zdrowotne na drugi plan, gdy w grę wchodziły sprawy wyższe. Miała przy sobie granatową torbę, w której nie było nic. Weszła do jednej z kamienic. Czuła, jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła. Co z tego, że nie robiła tego pierwszy raz? Była świadoma tego, że wystarczył jeden błąd, by wszystko się zawaliło, a ona poniosła konsekwencje. A trzeba było przyznać, do miana najpewniejszej siebie osoby było jej daleko. Nawet bardzo. Po drodze na schodach minął ją jeden z przedstawicieli rasy kremowej. Nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Nie chciała, bo gardziła nimi tak samo, jak oni jej narodem i nie mogła, bo jedno złe spojrzenie mogłoby wprawić ją w kłopoty. Ten, najprawdopodobniej specjalnie, szturchnął ją, na skutek czego straciła równowagę, łapiąc się w ostatniej chwili za barierkę. Zagryzła wargę, powstrzymując się od rzucenia w jego stronę potoku bluźnierstw. Szybko podniosła się, idąc dalej przed siebie. Zatrzymała się na drugim piętrze, przy sporej wielkości drzwiach. Wzięła głęboki wdech, przyciskając swoją torbę do brzucha, po czym zapukała. Po chwili otworzył jej wysoki, podobnie jak ona - zielonoskóry mężczyzna o blond włosach. Obrzucił ją szybkim spojrzeniem, po czy ona powiedziała. - Sprzedaje pan słony cukier? Hasła też były codziennością. Jedno zdanie, które miało utwierdzić jej rozmówcę w przekonaniu, że przyszła tu w konkretnym celu, a wysłali ją odpowiedni ludzie. Na tę kwestię, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, wpuszczając ją do środka. Zaprowadził ją do salonu, po czym podszedł do swojego kredensu i otworzył go. Wnętrze nie wyróżniało się na tle innych, które wcześniej odwiedzała Loren. Ściany pomalowane były na zielono, podczas gdy podłoga wyłożona była białymi panelami. Jedynie dobór mebli ją dziwił, gdyż wyglądały jak z poprzedniej epoki. Między innymi brązowa meblościanka sprawiała, że ciężko było określić styl w jakim zostało urządzone pomieszczenie. Mężczyzna oderwał się na moment od przeszukiwania kredensu, spoglądając na swojego gościa. Zielonowłosa oparła się o ścianę, marszcząc brwi. - Nie jesteś za młoda na łączniczkę? - zapytał po chwili. Mimowolnie roześmiała się pod nosem. - Młodsi ode mnie umierają na froncie. - odparła. - Nie szkoda ci młodości? - Trochę. Ale wszystko można poświęcić dla planety. Kąciki jego ust delikatnie uniosły się. Wrócił do wcześniejszego zajęcia, by po chwili wyciągnąć z kredensu grubą, czarną teczkę. Położył ją na stole, spoglądając na dziewczynę porozumiewawczo. - Wiesz komu masz to przekazać? - w odpowiedzi pokiwała twierdząco głową. - To dobrze. Przysunął przedmiot bliżej. Loren wzięła go w dłonie, po czym schowała do torby. Skinęła w podziękowaniu, jednak gdy ułożyła dłoń na klamce, zatrzymał ją jego głos. - Uważaj na siebie. Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Mężczyzna obdarował ją ciepłym spojrzeniem, jednak w jego oczach tlił się smutek. Nie miała pojęcia jak na to zareagować. - Wojna się kiedyś skończy, - kontynuował. - a jak bogowie dadzą, odzyskamy niepodległość. Nie daj się zabić. Naród będzie potrzebował przede wszystkim młodych. Zapadła krótka cisza. Zielonowłosa wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem, a po chwili jej twarz pokrył uśmiech. - Przecież tylko dla Diretio żyję. Wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Mimo wszystko, słowa obcego człowieka podniosły ją na duchu. Sophie z szerokim uśmiechem biegła w stronę domu Flynn-Fletcherów. Nie mogła się już doczekać. Wszystko to coraz bardziej ją fascynowało. Wynalazki, przygody, nowi przyjaciele, no i oczywiście Irving. Blondynka nie mogła i nawet nie starała się zaprzeczyć, że chłopak wyjątkowo wpadł jej w oko. Gdy tak rozmyślała w biegu o swoim życiu i o tym, jak udało jej się je wygrać, dostrzegła jakby znajomą postać. Nieco zwolniła, gdy przed oczami przeszła jej czarnowłosa dziewczyna, ubrana w różową sukienkę. - Hej, ja cię znam! - zawołała blondynka. Shapiro odwróciła się, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. Szkoda, ona natomiast nie miała pojęcia, kim była jej rozmówczyni. Adventurówna szybko to zauważyła, podchodząc do niej, by wyciągnąć ku niej rękę na powitanie. - Jesteś sąsiadką Fineasza i Ferba! Widziałam, jak wychodziłaś z tamtego domu, a skoro jesteś ich sąsiadką, to pewnie musicie się przyjaźnić, a wszyscy przyjaciele moich przyjaciół, to moi przyjaciele! A skoro jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, to bardzo miło mi cię poznać! Izabela zmarszczyła brwi, jednak po chwili udało jej się połączyć fakty. - A więc ty jesteś tą nową? - zapytała. Sophie w dalszym ciągu trzymała wyciągniętą w stronę nowej znajomej dłoń, a jej uśmiech ani trochę nie niknął. - Jeżeli "nową" nazywasz mnie, to tak! Jestem Sophie. "Ta blondi o której mówiła Herma." ~ pomyślała Żydówka. Czarnowłosa posłała jej krótki uśmiech, po czym poszła w swoją stronę. Sophie odprowadziła ją wzrokiem, machając entuzjastycznie. Ahh, przyjaźń! Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że skoro już idzie do Fineasza i Ferba, to nie może zapomnieć o swojej ukochanej, najprawdziwszej przyjaciółce, którą była oczywiście Hermiona. Nie myśląc więc długo, pobiegła w stronę jej domu, który całe szczęście był niedaleko. Będąc już na miejscu, zadzwoniła dzwonkiem do drzwi, nie zważając na fakt, iż dochodziła dziewiąta. Przecież to było prawie południe! - Czego ty kurwa chcesz? - po dłuższej chwili pukania, w progu stanęła wściekła niebieskowłosa. Adventure uśmiechnęła się szerzej na jej widok. - Jak ja uwielbiam twój akcent! - odparła entuzjastycznie blondynka, nie mogąc powstrzymać radości. - Brzmisz tak uroczo i ślicznie! - Ty za to brzmisz jak gówno. - odburknęła. Ulaniuk trzasnęła drzwiami, jednak w ostatniej chwili Sophie zastawiła je nogą, pozostawiając je uchylone. "Czego ona ode mnie chce?" ~ pomyślała Hermiona. Może i znała ją dopiero dwa dni, ale miała jej szczerze dość. Adventurówna śniła jej się po nocach. Uśmiech, który nigdy nie schodził z twarzy prześladował ją za każdym razem, gdy zamykała oczy. Nie wyobrażała sobie wejścia z nią w bliższe kontakty. Tymczasem Sophie ją uwielbiała. Może i nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć, jednak coś sprawiało, że nie potrafiła od niej odejść. Poza tym, żyła w błędnym przekonaniu, że owe uczucie było odwzajemnione. - Szłam właśnie do Fineasza i Ferba, - mówiła blondynka. - i pomyślałam "hej, powinnam wziąć ze sobą moją BFF!", no i przyszłam po ciebie żebyśmy mogły razem spędzić ten dzień na zabawie i przygodach! Ulaniuk mrugnęła powoli, patrząc na swoją rozmówczynię z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. Ta zdawała się nawet tego nie zauważać. Zanim niebieskowłosa zebrała się na odpowiedź, rozbrzmiała głośna piosenka heavy-metalowa. Ukrainka wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon, po czym nacisnęła zielony przycisk. - Halo? Sophie oparła się o próg, przyglądając się Hermionie z uśmiechem. - Herma, musisz tu przyjść! - po drugiej stronie rozbrzmiał entuzjastyczny głos Izabeli. - Fineasz i Ferb wybudowali portal, którym przeniosą się poza naszą galaktykę! Słyszysz to?! POZA NASZĄ GALAKTYKĘ! - Super. Mogliby tam zostać. - Wpadnij, będzie super! Wiem, że lubisz takie klimaty! No i przy odrobinie szczęścia ta wkurzająca blondyna nie przyjdzie, więc będziemy mieć okazję się zaprzyjaźnić! Ulaniuk spojrzała na Sophie, która wciąż wyczekiwała jej odpowiedzi. - Jasne, wpadnę. - odpowiedziała w końcu. - Czemu nie? - następnie rozłączyła połączenie, po czym zwróciła się do Sophii. - Blondi, to twój szczęśliwy dzień. Idziemy do Fletchera i tego rudego, co zapomniałam jak mu tam było. Na tę wieść, Adventure zapiszczała z radości, na co niebieskowłosa skrzywiła się. - Nie pożałujesz, będzie świetnie! - zapewniła blondynka, łapiąc ją za rękę. - Po drodze opowiem ci o moim życiu! Baljeet siedział na trawie, wpatrując się z uśmiechem w portal. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż w końcu go wypróbują. Nieskromnie pochwalał się za to, że był jednym z pomysłodawców tego projektu. - Fineasz, kiedy przechodzimy? - zapytał. - Izabela mówi, że jeszcze na kogoś czekamy. Flynn i Shapiro siedzieli pod drzewem. Już zapomnieli o wczorajszym nieporozumieniu. Czarnowłosą cieszył fakt, że w końcu ma swojego ukochanego tylko dla siebie. Chłopak natomiast opowiadał jej o swoich planach na następne dni wakacji. Uwielbiała go słuchać. Mogłaby tak bez końca. Odnosiła też wrażenie, że wszystko znów się układa. Jej luby jest obok, przyjaciele też kręcą się niedaleko. Co prawda ostatnio nie układa jej się z Ognikami tak samo dobrze jak kiedyś, jednak nową bratnią duszę widziała w Hermionie.I chociaż jak na razie nie było im łatwo się porozumieć, ale odnosiła wrażenie, że teraz może być już tylko lepiej. Drzwi furtki otworzyły się. Zgromadzeni z zainteresowaniem spojrzeli w tym kierunku. Entuzjazm większości jednak opadł od razu, gdy do ogródka weszły Hermiona i Sophie. Szczególnie widok blondynki sprawił, że uśmiech od razu zszedł z twarzy Izabeli. - Cześć wam! - przywitał je czerwonowłosy, wstając. - Fajnie, że wpadłyście. - Ja też się ogromnie cieszę! - odparła równie entuzjastycznie Sophie. - Już myślałam, że będę musiała przyjść sama, ale ostatecznie udało mi się przyjść z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką na zawsze! - mówiąc to, przycisnęła do siebie niebieskowłosą, na co ta skrzywiła się. - Co robicie? I czy jest Irviś? - Dzisiaj raczej nie przyjdzie. Napisał, że ma ważny wyjazd, ale nie podał konkretnie miejsca. Za to Ferb i Buford siedzą w domu. Blondynka rozluźniła uścisk, po czym z szerokim uśmiechem wbiegła do środka. Ulaniuk rozmasowała kark, mrucząc pod nosem ukraińskie słówka. Fineasz oparł się o drzewo, posyłając jej ciepły uśmiech, którego ta nawet nie zauważyła. Izabela z resztą też nie. Zajęła się śledzeniem Sophii, którą obwiniała za zbieranie uwagi Flynn'a. - Hermiono, wybierasz się z nami do innej galaktyki? - zapytał Baljeet, na moment odrywając wzrok od wynalazku. - I tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. Sophie otworzyła drzwi, po czym wskoczyła do kuchni. Przy stole siedzieli Ferb i Buford, którzy w najlepsze popijali gorącą herbatę, oddając się dyskusji, nawet nie zauważając wejścia blondynki. Dziewczyna nic sobie nie robiąc z okoliczności, usiadła na jednym z krzeseł, zabierając herbatę Fletcherowi. - U, moja ulubiona! - zawołała po wzięciu pierwszego łyka. - A właściwie, to piętnasta ulubiona, ale jest w TOP 15, więc mogę ją spokojnie nazwać ulubioną! A macie cukier? Bo strasznie gorzka jest. O, aż mi się przypomniała taka zabawna historia, jak kiedyś oblałam kolegę gorącą herbatą! Była kupa śmiechu jak już wyszedł ze szpitala! Znaczy, ja się śmiałam, on nie za bardzo, ale i tak było fajnie! Oooo, a lubicie kawę? Bo ja tak, zawsze dzięki niej mam dużo energii do życia! I przypomniała mi się kolejna zabawna historia, gdy oblałam kolegę kawą kiedy był w szpitalu po tym, jak oblałam go herbatą! Śmiechom nie było końca! Ferb jedynie westchnął cicho, po czym wstał, by zrobić sobie nową herbatę. Buforda natomiast o wiele bardziej zaciekawiła jej opowieść. - Trafił do szpitala przez oblanie wrzątkiem? - zapytał. - Nie do końca. Jak go oparzyłam, to potknął się o coś i złamał sobie nogę. - A. To ciekawie tam mieliście. Ferb położył cukierniczkę na stół. Sophie szybko wzięła ją w dłonie, po czym całą jej zawartość wsypała do swojej herbaty. Pozostali spojrzeli na nią z niemałym zdziwieniem. Dziewczyna wymieszała napój, po czym z promiennym uśmiechem wypiła go jednym łykiem. - Lubię cię. - stwierdził Van Stomm. - Ciężko znaleźć osobę, która tak lubi cukier. - O, ale ja go wcale nie lubię. Po prostu jestem od niego uzależniona, a jem go tak dużo, że aż zbiera mi się na mdłości. - przez cały czas mówiła tak szybko, że ciężko ją było zrozumieć. - Ale z drugiej strony, jak go nie zjem, to padam na twarz. Fletcher usiadł obok nich, stawiając swoją filiżankę przed sobą. - Nie myślałaś nad jakąś terapią? - zapytał. - Chociaż w sumie sam nie wiem, czy są terapie od uzależnienia cukrowego. - Są. Nawet byłam na jednej w Nowym Yorku. - I? - Terapeutka stwierdziła, że nie ma dla mnie nadziei. - To marna z niej terapeutka. - No nie? W ogóle, to sama chyba potrzebowała pomocy, bo strasznie nerwowa była. Zaczęła na mnie krzyczeć, gdy... Tu nie dokończyła, gdyż w słowo wszedł jej głośny odgłos bekania Buforda. Ona i Ferb spojrzeli na niego ze zdumieniem, podczas gdy ten poklepał się w pierś. - Umiem nawet głośniej. - oznajmił z dumą. - Pokazać wam? - Nie, proszę, nie. - wyjąkał zielonowłosy. W okno obok zapukał Baljeet, który gestem dłoni nakazał im przyjście na podwórko. Ferb i Buford pośpiesznie dopili resztę herbaty, po czym razem z Sophie wyszli. Izabela ustała obok Hermiony, nie odrywając wzroku od Sophii, która tym razem zajęła się rozmową z Baljeet'em, Ferbem i Fineaszem. - Dlaczego ją tu przyprowadziłaś? - szepnęła. "Bo lubię patrzeć jak się wpieniasz" ~ pomyślała Ulaniuk. - Sama się do mnie przypałętała. Co, miałam ją zadźgać widłami? - Nie, nie. Ale pomożesz mi jak obiecałaś, tak? - Czy ja cię kiedyś okłamałam? - Znamy się tydzień. - Więc nie okłamałam. Czego się cykasz? Obiecałam, że będzie dryfować w kosmosie, to będzie. Ej, a tak w ogóle, to serio jakiś rudy człowiek jest warty takiej nerwicy? - Nie mam nerwicy. - Jasne, wmawiaj to sobie. Shapirówna szczerze wierzyła w swoje zdrowie psychiczne. Nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że o Fineaszu myślała cały czas, co przeradzało się w obsesję. Uwielbiała w nim dosłownie wszystko. Począwszy na uroczym według niej wyglądzie, po niepowtarzalny charakter. I choć na co dzień uchodziła za osobę nad wyraz przyjazną, tak w chwilach zagrożenia, gdy obiekt jej westchnień poświęcał swą uwagę innej dziewczynie, potrafiła stać się bezwzględna. Hermionie natomiast zwyczajnie się nudziło, a lubiła patrzeć na czyjeś konflikty. No i sama miała dość Sophii. - Może zamiast płakać w duchu, po prostu wplączesz się w ich rozmowę? Brunetka spojrzała na Hermionę, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Fineasza, Ferba, Baljeet'a i Sophie. Faktycznie, to był jakiś pomysł. Nawet nie najgorszy. - O, dobra myśl. Dzięki Herma. Mówiąc to, szturchnęła ją w ramię, po czym z uśmiechem odeszła. Ulaniuk szybko zamiotła dłonią miejsce w które przed chwilą dotknęła ją Żydówka. Po chwili podszedł do niej Buford. - Straszni z nich frajerzy. - stwierdził. - Wciąż nawijają o matmie. - O. Wiesz może czy Iza jest w niej dobra? - Coś ty! To jedyny przedmiot z którym miała problemy. Zarywała noce przez nią, bo chciała czerwony pasek. Głupota, nie? Jakby nie mogła go sobie po prostu dorysować. - Nigdy nie miałam nawet wyróżnienia. - Ja to w sumie powinienem być w klasie wyżej. Hermiona w końcu na niego spojrzała. Chłopak nie wyglądał na zawstydzonego tym faktem, co w pewnym stopniu spodobało się jej. - Przez co kiblowałeś? - Przez matmę. I angielski. I chemię. Piąta klasa była beznadziejna. - Spoko, ja oblałam rosyjski. Też w piątej klasie. Izabela podeszła do reszty. Nie miała pojęcia o czym rozmawiają, jednak uznała, że czymkolwiek by to nie było, nie będzie dla niej problemem, by przyłączyć się do dyskusji. - O, Izabela. - Fineasz spojrzał na nią, a jego twarz pokrył uśmiech. - Właśnie rozmawialiśmy o naszych ulubionych działach w matematyce. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jestem jedyny, który nie potrafi wybrać ulubionego. - powiedział Baljeet, splątując ręce na piersi. - Ja cię świetnie rozumiem, - odpowiedziała Sophie - ale jednak musisz przyznać, że asymetria jest super! Czarnowłosa zamrugała kilka razy, w duchu przeklinając swoją duszę humanistki. - A ty jaki dział lubisz najbardziej? - zapytała Adventure. Shpirówna wydała z siebie głoskę y, przeciągając ją dopóty, dopóki czegoś nie wymyśliła. - Mnożenie. - wypaliła na szybko. Nastała krótka cisza. Popatrzeli na nią z politowaniem, podczas gdy Izabela poczuła, jak płoną jej policzki. - Ja też bardzo lubiłam mnożenie. - powiedziała Sophie. - W zerówce. - O, też szybko zaczęłaś uczyć się matmy? - zapytał podekscytowany Fineasz. - Tak! Już kiedy poznałam liczby uznałam, że są super! Mnożenie zaczęłam w zerówce, bo samo dodawanie było błahostką. Potem samo już poszło. - Pff, amatorzy. - wtrącił Baljeet, unosząc brwi. - Moimi pierwszymi słowami był "pierwiastek". Potem już szybko ogarnąłem całą resztę. Fineasz wywrócił z uśmiechem oczyma, powątpiewając w opowieść przyjaciela. Sophie natomiast przyjęła to jako fakt. Jej oczy zaświeciły z podekscytowania, co tylko podbudowało ego Tjindera. Blondynka złapała go za ramię, wpatrując się w niego z uwielbieniem. - Ucz mnie wszystkiego, co wiesz! - Z wielką chęcią. Zacznijmy od czegoś ciekawego, czyli obliczania prawdopodobieństwa. - Ale to już umiem. - O. - Tak, słuchaj Baljeeta w dziedzinie matematyki, to daleko zajdziesz. - wtrącił Ferb. - Jakie zająłeś miejsce w ostatniej olimpiadzie? Uśmiech od razu zszedł z twarzy Hindusa. Pozostali przyglądali mu się z zaciekawieniem, podczas gdy ten nie wiedział co powiedzieć. - Drugie. - odpowiedział za niego Fletcher. - A zgadnijcie kto pierwsze? Sophie i Fineasz wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Oboje byli zgodni co do tego, że rozmowa zmierza w złym kierunku. - Oboje zajęliście wysokie miejsce na podium, więc oboje jesteście świetni. - stwierdził Flynn. - Pamiętajcie, matma ma łączyć, nie dzielić. - Czysto teoretycznie, to dzielenie również jest dziedziną matematyki. - odparł Baljeet. Adventure coraz bardziej się to wszystko podobało. Jak najbardziej czuła się w swoim żywiole. - Mam pomysł! - zawołała. - Załóżmy grupę, którą nazwiemy mat-świry! Zawsze chciałam to zrobić, ale mój kumpel z podstawówki boi się matmy jak ognia. A teraz będziemy mogli organizować szalone spotkania, a jak zacznie się szkoła, będziemy zrywać się z przedmiotów humanistycznych, żeby robić zadania maturalne z matmy! Widząc zadowolenie malujące się na twarzach pozostałych, zrezygnowana Izabela wycofała się. Hermiona obserwowała to wszystko bez większych emocji, choć powoli zaczynało ją to irytować. Buford natomiast od początku uważał, że wszyscy wielbiciele matematyki są chorzy psychicznie i powinno się ich zamykać w izolatkach. Jednak gdy wszyscy entuzjaści owego przedmiotu ścisłego złapali się za ręce i radośnie skandowali "wiwat matematyka" Ulaniuk poczuła, jak wzbierają w niej negatywne emocje. - Dobra, mam dość. - powiedziała w końcu. - Tworzę opozycję przeciwko matmie. Buford, Iza, gratulacje, przyjęłam was. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, podeszła do portalu, po czym kopnęła go kilka razy. Jak się spodziewała, uruchomił się. Spojrzała porozumiewawczo na resztę opozycji. - Na co czekacie? - Sama nie wiem. - odparła Izabela, przy czym wskazała głową na Fineasza. - A, on. No tak, jeżeli uzna, że matma jest lepsza od napalonej na niego dziewczyny, to znaczy, że jest debilem. A teraz przestań marnować mój czas i przełaź. Buford chyba nie ma nic przeciwko. - Każda droga ucieczki przed matmą jest dobra. - stwierdził, po czym bez oporu przeskoczył na drugą stronę. Izabela spojrzała na Fineasza. Nie zwracał na nią najmniejszej uwagi, całkowicie poświęcił się rozmowie z resztą. "Może Herma ma rację?" ~ pomyślała, po czym przeszła przez portal. Niebieskowłosa od razu do nich dołączyła. Cała trójka spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na otaczający ich świat. Było zupełnie inaczej. Kolor nieba podchodził bardziej pod pomarańcz, a gwiazda, która na tej planecie pełniła funkcję słońca świeciła o wiele silniej. Wylądowali na środku ulicy. Słysząc za sobą klakson samochodu, momentalnie odskoczyli na chodnik. Buford z podziwem obserwował mijający ich pojazd, który chociaż się poruszał, nie dotykał powierzchni. - Super. - skomentował. - Chyba się tu wprowadzę. Izabela rozejrzała się dookoła, ocierając spływający pot z czoła. Jej z kolei pierwsze, co rzuciło się w oczy, to różnice pomiędzy mieszkańcami. Nie trzeba było być Sherlockiem, by zauważyć, że zielonoskórzy ubrani są znacznie biedniej, wyglądają też gorzej, a ich samych mijają szerokim łukiem. Hermionę natomiast zdziwiła sama obecność osób z zieloną skórą. - Wiecie, zawiodłam się. - powiedziała Ukrainka. - Myślałam, że kosmici będą bardziej wyjątkowi. Wiecie, macki i te sprawy. No i myślałam czy może nie byliby jadowici. Jej, jadowici kosmici byliby super! - No. - dodał Buford. - Macki jak z tych chińskich bajek, które ostatnio oglądałem. Dziewczyny wymieniły zdziwione spojrzenia. Wolały nie wnikać w jego gusta. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że wszędzie dobrze, gdzie nie ma matmy. - stwierdziła Ulaniuk. - Nic nie może nam zepsuć tego wypadu. - w tym momencie, jak na zawołanie, przejście, które powstało dzięki portalowi, zniknęło. - Teraz to wygląda ironicznie, ale wciąż podtrzymuję swoje zdanie. Shapirówna wytrzeszczyła oczy, blednąc na twarzy. - Utknęliśmy na obcej planecie! Bez środków do życia! Nie mamy jak wrócić! Nie znamy języka tutejszych mieszkańców! - Hej, - niebieskowłosa zwróciła się do przypadkowego przechodnia. - mówicie tu po angielsku? Mężczyzna kiwnął twierdząco głową, po czym pośpiesznie odszedł. - To jeszcze nic nie znaczy. - powiedziała Izabela. - Prawdopodobnie po prostu cię nie zrozumiał i uciekł. Swoją drogą, nie dziwi was to, że sporo tu osobników naszej rasy? Buford jedynie wzruszył ramionami. - Widocznie Anglicy mieli rozmach z koloniami. - stwierdziła Hermiona. Van Stomm postanowił produktywnie spędzić ten czas. W ostatniej klasie podstawówki spodobała mu się pewna dziewczyna o imieniu Greta. I chociaż próbował zdobyć jej serce na wiele sposób (np. podarował jej zdechłego szczura), ona z nieznanych mu powodów za każdym razem odrzucała jego względy. Baljeet tłumaczył to zerowym poziomem inteligencji u chłopaka, jednak on widział to inaczej. Po prostu idealna dziewczyna dla niego nie mieszkała w Danville. Gdy stanął na nowym lądzie uznał, że jego przyszła partnerka może żyć na innej planecie. - Dobrze wyglądam? - zapytał, zwracając się do towarzyszek. - Nie. - odpowiedziała Hermiona. - Buford, cokolwiek planujesz, to nie jest właściwa pora. - dodała Izabela. - Musimy znaleźć drogę do domu. Herma, masz jakiś pomysł? - Złapać stopa? - Bardzo śmieszne. Chłopak już ich nie słuchał. Podszedł do pierwszej, lepszej zielonoskórej dziewczyny. - Cześć! Loren starała się udać niewzruszoną. Nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko przyśpieszyła kroku. Buford zatrzymał się, posyłając koleżankom pytające spojrzenie. - Idziemy szukać promocji w sklepach? - zaproponowała Ulaniuk. - Nie dziwi cię to, że jest tu tlen? - Niezbyt. - I, że grawitacja działa? - Norma. - I, że nikogo nie zdziwił otwierający się portal na środku ulicy? - Może to dla nich codzienność? Izabela westchnęła cicho. Trafiła na obcą planetę z osobami o wyjątkowo lekceważącym podejściu do życia. Są bez środków do przetrwania, znajomości kultury owej cywilizacji i, co najgorsze, bez drogi ucieczki. Nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak czekać na Fineasza. - Jak to zajęłaś czwarte miejsce w olimpiadzie?! Baljeet wpatrywał się w Sophie z niedowierzaniem i złością jednocześnie. Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się, łapiąc z zakłopotaniem za kark. Fineasz i Ferb przyglądali się tej wymianie zdań z zaciekawieniem. - No bo akurat byłam chora. - wyjaśniła zawstydzona. - Gorączka mi się trafiła. Mówili mi żebym nie jechała, bo niby czterdzieści stopni i ostra biegunka, ale uznałam, że nie mogę zostawić matmy i pojechałam. - To musiało być nieprzyjemne. - stwierdził Fineasz. - Męczyć się z biegunką i pisać. - Nieee, biegunkę wytrzymałam. Mam bardzo silną wolę. Tylko wymiotów nie umiałam wytrzymać. No i zapaskudziłam część kartki, nikt nie mógł doczytać o co chodzi, więc odjęli mi punkty. - O. - Tjinder skrzywił się mimowolnie. - To cię w sumie usprawiedliwia. Niespodziewanie drzwi furtki otworzyły się. Do ogródka wszedł Irving, na którego widok Sophie rozpromieniła się, przy czym od razu rzuciła mu się na szyję. - Irvisiu! - zawołała radośnie. - Tak strasznie za tobą tęskniłam! Kocham cię! Uścisnęła go do tego stopnia, że zabrakło mu tlenu. Widząc, jak chłopak się dusi, Fineasz delikatnie odsunął ją od niego. Du Bois wziął głęboki wdech. - Cześć Sophie. - odpowiedział zachrypniętym głosem, chowając się za Flynna. Ciężko mu było pogodzić dwa sprzeczne uczucia które do niej czuł - strach i sympatię. Ona z kolei nie widziała tego pierwszego. Głęboko wierzyła, że łączące ich uczucie jest całkowicie normalne. - Przyszedłem tu po autografy. - dodał, wyciągając notesik. - Od Fineasza i Ferba. - Myślałem, że już je masz. - odparł czerwonowłosy. - No mam. Ale tym razem potrzebuję dla koleżanki. Też jest waszą ogromną fanką. Na te słowa, Sophie od razu spoważniała. Spojrzała na swego lubego pytająco, czego ten nawet nie zauważył. Jedno było pewne - musiała z nim to wyjaśnić. - Jaka koleżanka? - zapytała. Zanim zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, przerwał mu Fineasz. - Gdzie reszta? Zgromadzeni rozejrzeli się szybko po ogródku. Ku ich zdziwieniu, Buforda, Izabeli i Hermiony nigdzie nie było. Spojrzenie Flynn'a przeniosło się na teleport. Lekko się iskrzył, co wskazywało na zepsucie. Chłopak szturchnął brata w ramię, wskazując na urządzenie. Oboje byli zgodni co do biegu wydarzeń. - Przeszli. - powiedział Fletcher, skupiając na sobie uwagę pozostałych. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że moja przyjaciółka poszła beze mnie? - zapytała zdziwiona Sophie, na co ten pokiwał twierdząco głową. - To zabolało. - dodała, łapiąc się za serce. - Ale miłość wszystko wybaczy! Bracia podeszli do wynalazku, dokładnie mu się przyglądając. Fineasz mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, gdy zauważył wgniecenie na dole. - Herma mogłaby nauczyć się wciskać guziki. - westchnął Ferb. - Na drugi raz zróbmy zabezpieczenie anty-rosyjskie. - Jest Ukrainką. - odparł z uśmiechem czerwonowłosy, wchodząc do garażu. - To dużo wyjaśnia. - Co planujecie? - spytał Baljeet. - To na pozór wygląda na niewielkie uszkodzenie, - zaczął Ferb, siadając na trawie. - ale burzy wszystko. Bardziej opłacalny jest lot rakietą, niż odbudowa tego. Samo znalezienie blachy byłoby dość długie i kosztowne. - Nie macie blachy, ale za to macie rakietę w garażu? - Każdy szanujący się inżynier ma rakietę w garażu. - Jak wy ją tam mieścicie? - Składamy ją. - Muszę się jeszcze tyle nauczyć. - szepnęła sama do siebie Adventure. - A jak wy je znajdziecie? - Baljeet nie dawał za wygraną. - Przecież sami mówiliście, że teleport może wysłać je gdziekolwiek! - Nie jesteśmy idiotami. Zapraszając tu Hermę godziliśmy się z konsekwencjami. O ile nie zniszczyła wszystkiego, to powinniśmy móc dowiedzieć się, gdzie one są. Po tych słowach wcisnął jeden z przycisków umieszczonych na dolnej części wynalazku. Pojawiła się niewielka tabliczka, na której widniał napis "Diretio". - A nie mówiłem? - Ferb uśmiechnął się dumnie, po czym zwrócił do Fineasza. - Fin, gdzie jest Diretio? Czerwonowłosy w dłoni trzymał coś, co przypominało jednokolorową kostkę Rubika. Na pytanie brata zatrzymał się, drapiąc kwadratem po głowie. - Nie mam pojęcia. Ale spokojnie, damy radę! Możemy zapytać kogoś o drogę. - W kosmosie? - Tjinder uniósł brwi, zakładając ręce na biodra. - Ktoś na pewno wie, jak dojechać. - To się źle skończy. Irving zaczął szukać drogi ucieczki. Nie uśmiechała mu się wizja lotu w kosmos z szurniętą Sophie. Powoli więc wycofywał się, jednak natychmiast zastygł w bezruchu, gdy poczuł na sobie jej spojrzenie. Zimne i nieprzyjemne. Jakby ktoś mu zamienił adoratorkę na wroga. - Coś nie tak? - zapytał. - Domyśl się. Zapadła cisza. Fineasz, Ferb i Baljeet wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Cała trójka wiedziała, że w gorszej sytuacji Du Bois znaleźć się nie mógł. Nie chcąc wchodzić im w paradę, Flynn rzucił kostkę na ziemię. Już po sekundzie na jej miejsce pojawiła się ogromna, biała rakieta, na której widok Tjinder zagwizdał z podziwem. - No, no, muszę przyznać, nie doceniałem was chłopaki. - stwierdził Hindus. - Mam nadzieję, że dolecimy tam jeszcze dzisiaj. - Tego nie mogę obiecać. - odparł z uśmiechem gospodarz, wchodząc do środka. - Sophie, Irving, lecicie z nami? Rudowłosy spojrzał na dziewczynę pytająco, jakby potrzebował jej zgody. Już zapomniał, że chciał uciec. Jego pamięć ostatnio nie działała za dobrze. W końcu, w odpowiedzi wzruszyła jedynie ramionami, po czym dumnie weszła do środka. Irving nie mógł tego tak zostawić, więc bez słowa sprzeciwu wbiegł do wnętrza rakiety. Gdy na pokładzie byli już wszyscy, klapa zamknęła się. Bracia zajęli miejsca pilotów, podczas gdy reszta usiadła za nimi. - Przygotowani, - Fineasz zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w szybę naprzeciwko. Baljeet przylgnął do fotela, chociaż atmosfera jeszcze na niego nie podziałała. Irving natomiast pospiesznie zapiął pas, a Sophie udawała, że go nie widzi. - Do startu, - Ferb ułożył dłonie na panelu sterowania. - START! Kategoria:Odcinki